This invention relates to structural vibration identification, and more particularly to animation of structural vibration under operational conditions.
Dynamic structures, such as that of aerospace vehicles, experience structural vibration. Structural vibration analysis may be utilized to evaluate performance, investigate failures, monitor structural health, and facilitate design. One conventional structural vibration analysis technique is structural animation. Previous structural animation techniques animate a structure at a single frequency by performing a modal extraction from an analysis model, which utilizes no excitation in the model. This, however, will not provide structural vibration information in desired frequency bands under operational conditions.